Aizu
Summary A girl of few words, who claims to be from a village called Setora but seems somewhat confused about her origins. She is met by Tevoran and Company in Pagoya Hole, where she is rescued from an unpleasant encounter with two drunken Redshields by Ysabel's rather impetuous intervention. She is being pursued by the forces of both Vorona and Hrvain for unknown reasons. Weak and unassuming throughout most of the games, she truely came into her full power late in the game, where she becomes a useful ally wielding incredible abilities, and, by the end of the game, a tremendously powerful foe. It is theorised that she may be a reincarnation of the god Ecthain Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Aizu Origin: World's End Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Her age on her in-game profile is given as ??) Classification: Avatar of Ecthain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation (Teleported the entirety of Tevoran and Company away before unleashing her power on Duriken), Regeneration (High-Mid, regenerated from an explosion that left only her finger), Immortality (Possibly Type 1, Types 2 and 4. Even as a finger, Aizu could still move around), Resurrection (Aizu can easily resurrect herself, even after self-destructing), Self-Destruction (After being "killed", Aizu detonates with a powerful explosion), Precognition (Accurately predicted Vadim's death hours in advance), Intangibility (Physical attacks cannot damage Aizu), Hellfire Manipulation (With Flame of Purgatory), Lifeforce Absorption (With Drain Orb, can drain the life of foes to heal herself), Invisibility (With Obscurity), Forcefield Creation (With Recoil) and Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Broke free of Duriken's mind control) and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Would have one-shot Duriken if he did not protect himself with a piece of her), likely higher (Aizu's full power has yet to be revealed) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Overpowered Reynold and threw him down a long tunnel with ease. Could pull a large machine easily that both Reynold and Ivan were barely able to move) Striking Strength: Small Building level (Can badly damage all members of Tevoran and Company and comparable enemies) Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived attacks from both Fallon and Duriken. Was undamaged by a blast of power that would have one-shot Duriken) Stamina: Extremely high (Has an immense amount of stamina, even greater than that of her allies. Has never been shown to tire, and can cast her spells numerous times without rest) Range: Tens of meters with magic, two meters with axe Standard Equipment: Hallowed Axe Intelligence: Average. Aizu shows no impressive intelligence feats, is naive, and appears to suffer from amnesia. However, she is a very good judge of character, knowing instantly to trust Tevoran and Company over Fallon Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Headhunter:' Aizu lets loose with an almighty axe swing, aiming to seperate her foes head from their shoulders *'Flame of Purgatory:' A more powerful version of Fallon's Feyfire, Aizu unleashes a deadly burst of flame, burning her enemy to their core *'Drain Orb:' Aizu drains the life force of her target into her *'Recoil:' Aizu creates a magical barrier around herself, protecting her from any and all attacks *'Obscurity:' Dropping out of sight, enemies can no longer see Aizu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:World's End Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Axe Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users